La Leyenda de Korra: Aniquilación
by EmiyaShirou525
Summary: Tras haber experimentado "El Rapto", Korra y los sobrevivientes de su mundo deben unirse con un grupo de extraterrestres para revertir aquel suceso y salvar al universo.


Muy buenas a todos, espero que estén pasando un muy buen día. n_n

Quería disculparme por no haber actualizado los fics, en las vacaciones estuve muy ocupado y la computadora donde tenía las historias estuvo incapacitada por dos semanas. u_u

Ya tengo algunas ideas para el capítulo dos de Tsubasa y el del fic de Fate, pero hasta entonces, les dejo este crossover que se me ocurrió hace poco; espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

Había pasado un año desde que Kuvira había sido arrestada por sus crímenes contra el Reino Tierra y su invasión en Ciudad República, y cuatro meses desde los eventos de la Guerra de los Clanes, donde Tokuga finalmente había sido detenido y la paz reinaba nuevamente.

Excepto que pronto ocurriría una catástrofe mucho peor a lo que todo ese mundo había enfrentado con anterioridad, incluso peor que la Guerra de los Cien Años y el mismísimo Vaatu… Algo que afectaría a todo el universo conocido.

El poder de las Gemas del Infinito.

Seis reliquias nacidas desde la formación del universo, cada una con un poder en particular, basadas diferentes aspectos del mismo cosmos.

Espacio, Poder, Realidad, Tiempo, Mente y Alma.

Habían estado separadas durante mucho tiempo, siendo consideradas como un cuento infantil para muchas civilizaciones, e incluso un conocimiento perdido para incontables otras… Pero hubo un hombre que logró conseguirlas todas para cumplir un objetivo que había soñado durante mucho tiempo.

Thanos, el Titán Loco.

Con un simple chasquido de dedos, activó el cataclismo de borrar la mitad de toda la vida del cosmos, incluyendo plantas, animales, hongos, bacterias y virus… Nada podría salvarse de aquel genocidio al azar.

Y el mundo de las cuatro naciones conocería su poder dentro de poco.

* * *

En la Isla del Templo del Aire, Tenzin estaba tomando unas vacaciones con su familia, ya que los templos estaban siendo cuidados por los nuevos maestros aire y los acolitas del aire, por lo que un tiempo libre no caía mal para ninguno de ellos.

Katara estaba sentada en el pabellón mientras tejía un suéter para el pequeño Rohan, mientras que Bumi y Kya andaban platicando no muy lejos de allí, hablando sobre sus vidas y riendo alegremente.

Mientras tanto, Tenzin estaba junto a Pema, viendo como Jinora le enseñaba a Rohan ciertos movimientos de aire control, mientras que Ikki y Meelo jugaban con las patinetas de aire.

La familia del difunto Avatar Aang había pasado por muchos momentos difíciles, entre ellos cuando Tenzin y sus hijos fueron capturados por Amón, así como la vez en que Tenzin y sus hermanos casi se pierden en la Niebla de las Almas Perdidas… Afortunadamente, el destino les protegió y les permitió salir adelante.

Pero nada les prepararía para lo que iba a pasar.

Jinora fue la primera en darse cuenta, sintió como la realidad misma era distorsionada, como un miasma de terror aparecía en cada fibra de su ser, literalmente como si se estuviera haciendo pedazos…

Cuando vio su mano, se dio cuenta que se estaba desvaneciendo lentamente en finas partículas de polvo.

— ¡JINORA! — Gritó Tenzin a todo pulmón mientras se acercaba junto con Pema a ver lo que sucedía, al mismo tiempo que su grito detuvo los juegos de Ikki y Meelo, y alertó a Katara, Bumi y Kya, quienes llegaron rápidamente. — ¡RESISTE, POR FAVOR! —

El terror le había hecho llorar mientras abrazaba a su padre, era demasiado joven, no quería morir con tan solo quince años… Pero aquella aflicción siguió consumiendo su brazo izquierdo, para luego trasladarse a todo su cuerpo y hacerle desvanecerse en una nube de polvo.

Todos tenían una expresión de puro horror en sus rostros, ¿acaso era la acción de algún espíritu o nuevo enemigo?

En aquel momento, esa sensación que tuvo Jinora también apareció en algunos de los presentes, manifestándose como debilidad o nerviosismo.

— No me siento bien… — Murmuró Bumi, mientras se desintegraba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, haciendo que todos salieran del trance y no pensaran en nada más que asegurarse que todos estuvieran bien.

— ¡BUMI! — Gritó Kya mientras intentaba auxiliar a su hermano, para luego caer al piso cuando sus piernas se hacían polvo, haciendo que su cuerpo fuera consumido poco después por aquella horrible sensación, siendo su rostro la última parte de ella en desvanecerse.

— Tenzin… — Dijo Pema, mientras veía que Rohan se estaba desvaneciendo también, siendo aquel enemigo invisible extremadamente cruel, ya que ni siquiera un niño pequeño era perdonado de tan horrido destino.

Acercándose a abrazarle, se dio cuenta que su mano empezaba a empolvarse, por lo que tomó a su hijo menor y comenzó a arrullarlo, intentando darle consuelo mientras ambos desparecían en otra nube de polvo, dejando a los sobrevivientes totalmente confundidos y derrotados.

Katara había caído al piso mientras comenzaba a llorar, ya que dos de sus hijos, su nuera y dos de sus nietos se habían desvanecido extremadamente rápido, nadie podría haber previsto aquel desenlace ni en un millón de años. Había sobrevivido a una guerra, había peleado con toda clase de oponentes, pero no tenía idea de cómo superar el haber perdido a demasiados seres queridos en tan poco tiempo.

Ikki estaba paralizada, a la vez que salían lágrimas de sus ojos. No podía moverse, sentía mucho dolor, como si alguien le hubiese arrancado el alma de su ser. Así mismo, Meelo se hizo bolita en el piso mientras gritaba varios nombres de sus seres queridos quienes se habían ido.

Tenzin gritó con todas sus fuerzas, causando una explosión de aire a su alrededor, ya que había perdido a la mitad de su familia y se sentía desamparado… Sentía como la culpa lo consumía, recordando las veces en que se peleó con sus hermanos, en que desconfió e incluso tuvo envidia de Jinora, no habiendo valorado totalmente a su familia hasta que los perdió. Incluso había perdido a su esposa y a su hijo más joven…

Resistiendo lo mejor que pudo, tomó a sus hijos con su brazo mientras se acercaba a Katara, donde los cuatro compartieron un abrazo para tratar de reducir sus penas, donde sus sollozos, gritos y lamentos solo serían escuchados por ellos mismos.

Ninguno se daría cuenta que la mitad de los bisontes, lémures y plantas de la isla también habían desaparecido, y que el caos se esparcía por todo el planeta.

* * *

En Ciudad República, Mako se encontraba en su Satomóvil, llevando a Bolín y Ópalo a su cita a un restaurante, ya que ambos habían hecho su relación más estrecha que nunca desde que Bolín se retiró de las fuerzas de Kuvira, habiendo demostrado su lealtad a su enamorada cuando luchó en contra de la antigua dictadora.

Mientras conducía, Mako vio que un Satomóvil se descarrilaba y chocaba con un puesto de fruta, y podía jurar que vio que una nube de polvo salir del mismo.

Saliendo del auto, los tres vieron algo que casi les hizo desmayarse del susto.

Varias personas, animales y plantas se estaban haciendo polvo, flotando hacia el cielo mientras los sobrevivientes gritaban y comenzaban correr por todos lados, siendo los inicios de una posible anarquía.

Fue entonces cuando vio a Lin Beifong, quien trataba de mantener el orden junto con Saikhan, intentando calmar a la población y ayudando a controlar el tráfico en caso de que hubiera más descarrilamientos.

— Jefa, ¿qué rayos está pasando? — Preguntó Mako, quien podía sentir el miedo en su garganta.

— No lo sé, pero tenemos… — Respondió antes de perder la voz y quedar petrificada.

— ¿Estás bien, tía? — Preguntó Ópalo antes de dar un grito desgarrador cuando vio que su tía caía al piso en una nube de polvo, dejando de existir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Acercándose para consolar a su enamorada, Bolín abrazó a Ópalo con todas sus fuerzas mientras esta lloraba. Desde que le falló a Eska, al haber tolerado una relación tóxica, juró que si tenía otra enamorada más adelante, haría lo posible para protegerla y defenderla contra todo mal.

Fue entonces cuando sintió que se le dormía el cuerpo y perdía la conciencia. Sintió como el miedo se apoderaba de su ser, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que sus hombros comenzaban a deshacerse.

Usando la fuerza que le quedaba, siguió consolando al amor de su vida mientras veía a Mako y empezaba a llorar, sabiendo que dejaría a su hermano y enamorada solos.

— Cuídala, por favor… — Dijo mientras sus piernas y el resto de su torso se desvanecían. — Los amo a ambos. —

La desaparición de Bolín causó que Ópalo entrara en shock, cayendo al piso, gritando y llorando como si no hubiera mañana, cerrando sus ojos para evitar ver la dura realidad que estaba aconteciendo.

— Mako, por favor llévate a la sobrina de la jefa. — Ordenó Saikhan. — Yo me haré cargo, lo mejor ahora es asegurarse de respetar el último deseo de tu hermano. —

Asintiendo, Mako tomó a Ópalo y la subió de vuelta en el Satomóvil, conduciendo lo más rápido que podía, evitando los demás vehículos y nubes de polvo, ya que solo conocía un lugar donde estarían más o menos a salvo.

La Isla del Templo del Aire.

Conteniendo su pena, sabía que después podría llorar todo lo que quisiera, pero por ahora, debía ser fuerte por Ópalo y Bolín.

Al llegar al puerto, tomó una lancha motorizada y tras subir a Ópalo, condujo lo más rápido que pudo hasta la isla, esperando encontrar apoyo para superar este horrible acontecimiento.

Cuando llegó, cargó a la enamorada de su difunto hermano hasta el hogar de Tenzin, cuando vio algo que le heló el corazón.

Katara, Tenzin, Ikki y Meelo estaban acurrucados el uno al otro, llorando sus pérdidas a todo pulmón, evitando ver la horrible realidad que se había presentado.

— Maestro Tenzin… — Dijo, acercándose lo más lento que pudo. — Lamento sus pérdidas, en verdad… —

Saliendo del trance, Tenzin vio que Mako y Ópalo todavía seguían con vida, por lo que le hizo una señal para invitarles a formar parte del círculo.

Fue entonces, cuando los seis sobrevivientes simplemente se acurrucaron y compartieron su calidez, así como su dolor y su sufrimiento. Siempre habían hecho lo posible para apoyar a los demás y proteger al mundo, pero ahora… Solo querían tener algo de calma para recuperar sus energías.

* * *

En el pantano, Toph Beifong se encontraba descansando tras haber cosechado los alimentos del día, cuando sintió que muchas vibraciones dejaban de aparecer en el mundo.

Se dio cuenta que la población mundial se esfumaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Podía sentir el miedo, el terror del propio planeta que lloraba la pérdida de toda clase de formas de vida.

Incluso los espíritus no eran capaces de escapar la tragedia, siendo destruidos y consumidos por la misma plaga que todos los demás.

Lo que casi le paró el corazón fue el sentir que su primogénita, Lin, había muerto hace no mucho tiempo, por lo que su prioridad era clara.

Salió del campamento y usó una ola de tierra para dirigirse directo a Zaofu, tenía que asegurarse de que el resto de su familia estuviera a salvo. Había sentido que Ópalo seguía con vida, por lo que tenía que proteger al resto de los suyos de cualquier otra forma.

— Te fallé muchas veces, Lin… — Dijo, mientras se le salía una lágrima. — No pienso darle la espalda al resto de nuestra familia, nunca más. —

Estando lejos del pantano, ya no pudo sentir más vibraciones, por lo que solo le quedó rogar que las cosas en Zaofu estuvieran mejor…

* * *

Desde que Baatar Jr salió del ejército de Kuvira, se había dado cuenta que la mujer a quien amó se había vuelto una sociópata con deseos de poder y megalomanía.

Fue condenado a veinte años de cárcel, pero se declaró que los pasaría en arresto domiciliario en su ciudad natal, Zaofu, junto con su familia.

Costó algo de tiempo, pero su padre y hermanos lentamente le perdonaron y decidieron apoyarle en todo lo que pudieran, ya que su arrepentimiento era genuino.

La catástrofe ocurrió cuando la familia se encontraba cenando. Todos habían recibido su porción, excepto Suyin, quien estaba esperando que su chef le sirviera su parte para empezar a cenar oficialmente.

Cuando este se acercaba, Suyin notó que comenzó a temblar, haciendo que el plato se cayera después que su brazo se hiciera polvo, rompiéndose mientras su cuerpo se fragmentaba e iba directo hacia la nada.

— ¿Qué ocurre, mamá? — Preguntó Wei, asustado.

— ¿Qué rayos le pasó? — Preguntó Wing, igual de asustado.

— No tengo idea… — Respondió una aterrada Suyin, rogando que no volviera a ocurrir…

— ¿Cariño? — Preguntó Baatar mientras su mano se desvanecía en el aire. — No siento el brazo, ayuda… —

Terminó hecho polvo en menos de un minuto, causando confusión y pánico en la familia… ¿quién o qué estaban causando esto?

Preocupada, Suyin cerró la puerta con tierra control, evitando que cualquier persona pudiese entrar o salir del lugar… Pero no serviría de nada, cuando vio a sus gemelos empezar a emanar polvo y partículas de sus cuerpos.

— ¡WEI, WING, NO! — Gritó una desesperada madre, quien abrazaba a sus hijos con toda su fuerza para no dejarlos ir… Hasta que sus restos pasaron a través de ella sin problema alguno.

Nadie dijo nada por unos momentos, hasta que Suyin cayó en posición fetal mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Había perdido a sus bebés y a su esposo, y no fue capaz de evitar que eso pasara…

Huan, quien normalmente era algo frío, también había estallado en llanto, por lo que se acercó para abrazar a su madre e intentar ofrecerle algo de consuelo.

Por otro lado, Baatar Jr había caído de rodillas, donde sus lágrimas también fluían como cascadas en una vertiente.

— ¿Por qué no fui yo? — Dijo en voz alta.

Sus hermanos y padre no habían hecho nada malo, ellos no merecían haber muerto de esa manera… Él le había fallado a su familia, les había traicionado, hablado con groserías e incluso encarcelado, y sin embargo, ellos le perdonaron sus errores e incluso le permitieron cumplir su sentencia en su hogar.

Eventualmente, se acercó para unirse al abrazo familiar.

Media hora después, Toph había llegado tras dos horas de viaje, y al llegar vio a un pueblo devastado… Había gente en las calles llorando, temblando y rogando para que llegase una solución que trajera a sus seres queridos de vuelta.

Haciendo lo posible, buscó la casa de su hija y entró derribando la puerta, para encontrarse con una escena espantosa.

— ¿Están todos bien? — Preguntó Toph, mientras se acercaba a donde su hija y nietos, buscando dar alguna clase de apoyo.

— Papá y los gemelos se han ido, así como nuestro cocinero y muchas personas más… — Respondió Huan, cabizbajo. — ¿Sabes si Ópalo y la tía Lin están bien? —

— Ópalo sigue con vida. — Le dijo, animándoles un poco. — Pero Lin no sobrevivió… —

Aquella palabra hizo que Suyin llorara incluso más fuerte, recordando todo el sufrimiento que le causó durante muchos años. Mientras ella se había casado, formado una familia e incluso una ciudad, su hermana había quedado casi sola, había perdido al amor de su vida y debido a ello se volvió fría y distante.

— Mamá… — Susurró lo mejor que pudo, ya que su garganta estaba inflamada debido a los constantes gritos y llantos. — Mamá… —

Una vez que Toph se sentó y tomó a Suyin para acomodarla en su regazo, esta última estalló nuevamente, de una manera inconsolable… Mientras tanto, Huan y Baatar Jr se acercaron para estar al lado de su madre, otorgando consuelo y esperando recibir un poco también.

* * *

En la Tribu Agua del Sur, Korra se encontraba con sus padres y Asami, teniendo una merienda familiar para luego anunciarles que se casarían dentro de un año.

Tras todo lo que había pasado, después de tres años seguidos de batallas… Finalmente tenían algo de paz y podrían compartir sus vidas juntas.

O eso es lo que pensaban.

Su reunión se interrumpió cuando mucha gente del poblado comenzó a gritar con desesperación.

Saliendo para ayudar, observaron cómo niños y adolescentes, adultos y ancianos, enfermos y sanos, eran convertidos en polvo y llevados por el viento a la nada, al igual que varios animales e incluso algunos espíritus que andaban cerca.

— ¿Korra, tienes idea de qué pasa? — Preguntó Asami. — Trata de preguntarle a Raava, esto es demasiado peligroso… —

Intentando comunicarse, Korra entró en el Estado Ávatar para visualizar a Raava, quien no pudo decirle mucho, ya que no sabía quién era el responsable de tal acto.

Lo que sí pudo notar, es que había un horrible miasma alrededor del planeta entero, y esa era la causa de que las personas estuviesen desapareciendo. No era fuego, agua, tierra, aire o energía espiritual, era algo muchísimo más poderoso…

— No siento las piernas… — Dijo Senna, mientras caía al piso y su cuerpo comenzaba a fragmentarse. Tonraq la sostuvo hasta que desapareció en el aire, quedando con una expresión de absoluto terror.

— Korra… — Dijo Asami mientras se acercaba a Korra, pidiéndole que la sostuviera. — Me siento horrible… —

El miasma cubría por completo a Asami, quería decir que no le quedaba mucho tiempo en este mundo.

— Asami, vas a estar bien… — Dijo, intentando animar la situación. — Por favor, resiste… —

Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Asami, quien sentía que la vida misma le abandonaba, no quería irse, no quería dejar a la persona que más amaba ni a sus seres queridos, no era justo, simplemente no lo era…

— Te amo, Korra… — Dijo Asami como sus últimas palabras, antes de ser borrada de la faz del planeta, dejando a unos horrorizados Tonraq y Korra con las palabras en la boca…

En un arranque de ira, Korra entró nuevamente en el Estado Ávatar e intentó eliminar el miasma con fuego, luego con aire, y después con agua y tierra, e incluso energía control, pero sus actos fueron en vano.

Padre e hija se abrazaron mientras cada uno lloraba en los brazos del otro, esperando que se acabase la conmoción para intentar ayudar y rogar que sus demás amigos y seres queridos siguieran con vida.

* * *

Ningún lugar del planeta se salvó de la catástrofe. La mitad de toda la vida fue eliminada exitosamente.

En los Templos del Aire, las Tribus Agua, el Reino Tierra, la Nación del Fuego y Ciudad República, no había lugar que estuviera a salvo del cataclismo conocido como "El Rapto".

Muchos creyeron que los espíritus habían sido los responsables, o que había sido una maldición que le había caído al planeta debido a la aparición de Vaatu, e incluso pensaban que había fuerzas más allá de su mundo que habían tenido la responsabilidad.

Todo lo que sabían, es que el mundo nunca volvería a ser el mismo…


End file.
